Beautiful Dolls
by Lady Manami
Summary: Who would have thought that I, Higurashi Kagome, newly crowned Queen of the Miss Beautiful Dolls Pageant would be on her way to the nearest Police Station on charges of suspected murder? A murder starring my greatest rival, Takada Kikyo...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Beautiful Dolls**

**Chapter One**

**The beginning of how everything started**

* * *

Who would have thought that I, Higurashi Kagome, newly crowned Queen of the Miss Beautiful Dolls Pageant would be on her way to the nearest Police Station on charges of suspected murder? A murder starring my greatest rival, Takada Kikyo...

I was humiliated before the three judges that had given me this gorgeous crown that now adorned my head, an entire crowd of people and most importantly my family! I was read my rights and cuffed by the local police and taken away into this car. The numbers of flashes from the cameras as I was taken away was sure to make the papers tomorrow morning.

I didn't know what I was being arrested for until I asked one of the men in blue. He had promptly told me with a sneer, "You are the main suspect of the murder of Takada Kikyo."

I didn't believe she was dead, I had just seen her just last night in the hall of our rooms at the hotel where the entire contestants of the Pageants were staying in. She had been teasing me about losing the Pageant to her and being runner up once again. We exchanged a few insults to one another before I left, enraged. I had said some pretty harsh things about the other teen, but I didn't think it would come true.

Damn, I shouldn't have wished her dead.

How could she be dead?

It would also explain why she wasn't present during the Pageant. It had been an easy win for me seeing as how my biggest competition and rival hadn't shown up. I had questioned it earlier and had dismissed it as good fortune.

But now I see that I was wrong so very wrong. Now I was being taken in as a _suspect_! Why would they suspect me of murdering Kikyo? I wasn't able to kill another human being, not even the one that I despised most in this world. I just didn't have it in me to do such a horrible sin and wouldn't actually commit such an act even if I was capable of doing so.

It was true I hated Kikyo, but I wouldn't kill her. Wishing her dead in my anger state was my biggest mistake and now I felt guilty for having wishing that at all. My shoulders sagged deeply as I looked out the window. The streetlights illuminated my sparkling baby blue dress that ended below my black colored heels. One of the spaghetti straps fell down my shoulder and threatened to reveal my left breast if it fell even further.

I tried to pull it up, but the stupid cuffs prevented me from putting it back into its proper place. Thankfully my curls were still intact after spending countless hours in the Salon to keep it that way for the competition tonight, but I knew it would only last so long until it became its usual wavy self again.

I felt a familiar pressure building up in my bladder.

I sighed and with frustrated baby blue eyes I brought my gaze onto the officer driving, "Hey, I have to pee, how long until we reach the station?" The officer looked at me through the rear view mirror and furrowed his brows. "For someone who is suspected of murder, you seem pretty calm and demanding." He told me while narrowing his eyes and I could hear the condescending tone in his voice.

I glared at him and frowned deeply, "I didn't murder anyone, lest of all Kikyo." He seemed pretty convinced that I was the one who killed Kikyo, but what proof did they have that I was the one who committed the crime?

"That's what they all say, beautiful girls like you that is, always trying to play the innocent victim when in actuality they were the ones who did it all along." He told me and it made my blood boil. I wanted to smack him a couple times, but the cuffs as well as the plastic wall prevented me from clawing at him with my manicured nails.

"Why would I kill Kikyo?" I was frustrated with the whole situation, not to mention stressed beyond belief. Even in apparent death Kikyo was a pain in my ass. My question stirred him to an array of possibilities. "Well, I don't know maybe because she was your biggest rival and was the only one preventing you from getting that pretty little crown that's now on your head." I gasped at him appalled.

This crown was anything from little and it was as coveted by every girl who wished to win it as much as the crown and title that proclaimed them the most beautiful in the entire world, Miss Universe. I would be damn if I let this misunderstanding keep me from competing for that title next year when I turned eighteen.

"Well, you're wrong, I didn't kill Kikyo and I want my lawyer!" I seethed out angry beyond belief as I turned my face away from him to stare out the window to calm myself down.

What night this turned out to be.

I was supposed to be celebrating with my family and friends and here I am being hauled away to a police station. I wonder what I will endure once I get there, but at least I'll look beautiful when they take my mug shot. I would hate to have a single bad photo taken of me.

In the ten minutes that passed the car was deathly silent and before I knew it we were pulling up to the front of the police station. Another office that was waiting outside opened my door and helped me get out. I prayed for the fallen strap to not fall further down my shoulder and sighed in relief when the officer pulled it up for me.

I went to thank him when his fingers brushed along my soft skin and across my collar bone. I sneered at him and jerked his hand away from me using my shoulder, "Don't touch me, pervert!" The officer only laughed at me before leading me into the building, his hand constantly feeling my exposed arms and back.

I now regretted wearing this evening gown since it gave a wonderful view of my nicely tone back and arms. It had caught the judges' attention, mainly the males, which was my intention in order to win up the other girls. It had worked, especially without Kikyo being there. Damn, I did it again. I couldn't help, but feel somewhat relieved that she wasn't there.

If not I wouldn't be wearing this crown or on my way to the station either.

I entered into the building and was blinded by the bright white lights that lit up the crowded floor. I saw some people sitting on blue colored chairs with handcuffs around their wrists as well. The people wearing them didn't look…friendly. I tore my gaze away from them when one man turned my way and smirked lustfully at me. My need to pee suddenly disappeared.

I didn't belong here and I made sure to let the officer leading me know that as well. "I don't belong here, I'm innocent!" I yelled while scanning the area for a familiar face. Surely my parents should have gotten here already right or the family lawyer? But as I looked around I didn't see either.

I started to feel the panic I felt earlier when I was arrested, but this time it was accompanied by fear. I was fearful as to what was going to happen to me now. Was I going to be put into jail? I would sure to lose my crown if I was and I couldn't let that happen, especially since I was innocent.

It would ruin my entire career in the Pageant Industry as well as my chances of entering into the Miss Universal competition next year.

I was led into a small room that contained a desk and two chairs inside it. On top of the desk was a pitcher of water and two glass cups. "Turn around so I can take off the cuffs, beautiful." I glared at the officer and held out my hands to him. He grabbed hold of them and undid the metal constricting my slim wrists. Once they were off I glared at the man before pulling hands into my chest to rub the soreness out of them.

"I want my lawyer." I demanded sternly. I knew my rights and wouldn't speak unless my lawyer was present. My daddy raised me right and would be here soon with my mother. "I'm only your escort princess you'll have to take it up with the detective in charge." He told me with a smirk before eyeing me one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him. I heard the distinct sound of a lock being turned and felt even more panicked. I paced around the small room with my arms crossed across my chest, trying to calm my nerves down.

I was Queen of the Beautiful Dolls Pageant!

I shouldn't be here at all. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare and laugh about it with my friends after I told them. Oh, how it didn't feel like a dream to me, but a living nightmare. I bit my lower lip nervously and scanned the room once again. I noticed a camera was set up in the corner of the room, I hadn't notice it before. It was blinking red and I knew it was recording my every action.

The detective was most likely watching me on the monitor, waiting until I cracked under the pressure and would then come in to question me, hopefully getting a confession out of me, but there was nothing I had to confess about. I was innocent, damn it!

Several minutes passed and no sign of the detective. I angrily stared at the camera and felt my panic sedate and in came anger. "How long are you going to make me wait, detective?" I asked with furrowed brows. "Because I can assure you I'm not going to fall for this pressure trick, so let's not waste any more of our time." I said while staring directly into the camera.

I received no response and sighed out in frustration and went to sit on one of the steel chairs. I crossed my legs and leaned my head against the wall. My eyes were drooping in tiredness. I was up since five in the morning and it was now, I glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall, it was ten minutes to 10:00pm.

After five minutes of nothing I decided to close my eyes and take a little nap that is until the door opened and in came the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen in my life. He was a tall man of about six feet six and his hair was as long as mine, maybe even longer and the strange thing was that it was silver.

His skin was as pale as my own maybe more so and his eyes were the color of the sun, a rich golden shade. Everything about his features made me instantly attracted to him that is until he opened his mouth, "I'm detective Takahashi Sesshomaru." He introduced himself, his voice cool. "Higurashi Kagome, I will be very blunt with you as you may already know by now you are the main suspect of the murder of Takada Kikyo. If you confess to the crime right now, I will see to it that your sentence will not go to death roll." I stared at him with a shock expression on my face.

Death roll…

I could be put onto death roll for a murder I did not commit?

I felt the blood leave my face and a cold shock washed over my body as my jaw dropped. I could feel my pupils contract sharply and the acceleration of my heart. "I'm innocent!" I exclaimed hurriedly. He had a file in his hand and came to sit across the table from me, his expression cool and controlled.

He placed the file onto the table and regarded me with unflinching and uncaring eyes. "That is what you say, Ms. Higurashi, but the facts all point towards you." He told me, his voice smooth and detached of any emotion. "We have evidence, Ms. Higurashi so you can cease you innocent act." What innocent act, she was innocent! "No, your facts are wrong, I didn't kill Kikyo!" I shouted and I could feel my face heat up due to my anger.

How many times did she have to say that?

His eyes narrowed at me and I flinched outwardly at the look. It caused a shiver to course through my body. I think shouting at him was a bad move. I prompt my elbows on top of the desk and held my head into my hands. The crown turned lopsided and I quickly removed it and placed it tenderly on the desk.

It seemed my action had made him curios because he asked me a question regarding the crown. "You won the Pageant, correct?" I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out what he was getting at. "What does winning the Pageant have to do with my situation?" I said through my pearly white, straightened teeth.

I could have sworn I saw the corner of his lips twitch. "Takada Kikyo, she was a major competitor for the crown tonight wasn't she?" He asked suddenly and my brows furrowed. It was true Kikyo had a greater chance at winning the crown than I did. It just so happened she wasn't in it tonight because she was murder. He pulled out a picture from the file he brought with him and placed it before me. It was a picutre of Kikyo. It was the last picture of her portfolio that was taken to be used in this Pageant. She was as always beautifully painted up with a gorgeous smile on her beautiful face.

I was reluctant to nod to his question, but I did it all the same. A sound came from the back of his throat that sounded like an 'Hn'. I glanced out the small window that was on the door and saw no sign of my father or lawyer.

What was taking them so long?

"Alright, Ms. Higurashi, I'm going to ask you questions regarding Takada Kikyo and I want you to answer them truthfully." I blinked at his request and frowned. I shook my head and leaned back against my chair with my arms folded across my chest. "I'm not going to say another word about Kikyo without my Lawyer present." I told him sternly while narrowing my eyes at him.

His, however, out beat me and I relinquished my glare.

"Let me remind you of one thing Ms. Higurashi the evidence that we have will put you away for a good number of years, so wither or not you want your Lawyer it will make no difference. It will be of no consequence." I felt my hope crush before my very eyes and felt tears welling up.

I didn't do anything wrong.

"What evidence?" I asked my voice growing hoarse. His left brow rose and he smirked at me. "I'll answer your questions if you answer mines first." I cursed inwardly and bit my lip in contemplation. What do I do? If I talk I could incriminate myself, but if I knew what evidence they had I could justified it and clear my name.

Seeing as I had no other choice I started to talk, "What do you want to know?" I asked with solemn eyes.

He smirked smugly at me and I inwardly seethed at that look on his face.

I wanted to scratch it off his face.

"First off, I want you to explain to me how you came to know the victim and for how long up until this very point." I scoffed at his demand, I've known Kikyo for far too long for my liking and our first meeting wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

I got comfortable in the chair I was in, knowing that it will be a while to explain how I came to meet and know Takada Kikyo.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my new story and I hope you enjoy it. This is the first time I have ever used the first person's view. **

**If I get a good number of reviews about this story I'll update the next chapter, so review if you want more of this story. ;)**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Dolls**

**Chapter Two**

**The beginning of an eternal rivalry**

**

* * *

**

After getting comfortable in my chair, I looked one last time at the small window for any sign of my father or lawyer. I must have stared for a long while searching and hoping for one of them to come by for Detective Takahashi had cleared his throat to regain my attention. I closed my eyes and sighed in dread. I took in a deep breath before opening my eyes and started to remember how I meet and came to know Takada Kikyo.

"Mamma and papa didn't have much money while I was young. So one day mamma attended a Pageant to see how everything worked out in that business. It was a double edged sword for you had to have money and a beautiful daughter to win. Winning entitled a crown, money and many opportunities." I felt my eyes drooped slightly once again in tiredness, but I didn't feel tired anymore. My mind was to awake to be tired and slow.

"Mamma didn't have the money, but she had the beautiful daughter."

I could feel his eyes on me and it was concentrated on my face. I don't know how to explain the look in his eyes, but I guess you could say they had gotten a bit more intense and critical. While ignoring his look I continued on with my story. I could already tell it was going to be a very long night.

As I began to tell my story I could feel myself reverting back to those days as If I were living them all over again. All the pain, jealously, anger, sadness, and I hesitated before I was fully drawn back. I cast him one yearning look and was met with not only cold golden eyes, but accompanied by them was a coat of curiosity and wonderment.

"Continue Ms. Higurashi, I have all night if that's how long it's going to take." My shoulders sagged much deeply this time. Great, I won't be getting any sleep tonight, but at least I'm not in a jail cell, yet that is. With one last sigh I began to bring back buried memories of my youth. If it was up to me they would be kept buried, but I depended on them to potentially save my life and clear my name.

I was innocent damn it!

I could feel myself being drawn back once again and fear clenched at my heart the farther I went. I can do this, I can do this. I had to keep telling myself that because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to clear my name. With one last breath I felt myself completely pulled back to my childhood.

**XoXo Nine Years Ago XoXo **

I could hear the loud chatter from the other girls participating in the Pageant and their pushy mothers. I hesitated in opening my eyes, but I succeeded once I heard my name being called by the announcer. "Everyone welcome our next contestant, Higurashi Kagome!" The audience applauded and my heart raced like crazy in my flatten chest. My legs were glued to the floor and I couldn't move at all. I started to panic and hoped no one saw it appear onto my expertly painted face. "Go on now Kagome just like we practiced." I was startled by that voice.

_It was a voice I haven't heard in four years and it pained me dearly to hear it again not to mention the amount of sadness that hit me as well. I haven't thought about my mentor since that day four years ago._

I looked up and saw my mentor's face and the tears started to well up in my eyes. I couldn't help myself and I charged into her and hugged her tightly. I was nervous and didn't want to go on stage. "Kagome," Her voice held an understanding tone at my behavior. It wasn't until the announcer called out my name again did Midoriko pulled me back and shoved me on stage, "Just like we practiced!" She whispered loudly with a wide smile on her beautiful face.

I swallowed nervously as I approached the center of the stage and took my first pose on the floor as the announcer began to read my short bio. I was extremely nervous and had to breathe in deeply to prevent myself from shaking visibly.

_This part of the Pageants had gotten easy after a while, specifically after my fourth Pageant and then the rest were a piece of cake. _

_Well if Kikyo wasn't participating that is. _

"Kagome is an adorable little 8 year old girl, who loves the color blue and loves to paint. She wants to be an Artist when she grows up." I smiled brightly just as Midoriko taught me to smile as I moved to my second pose on the floor. I looked over my shoulder and smiled sweetly at the judges and I was more than sure the judges were dazzled by my eyes, especially with the lights making them even shinier.

I could see the surprise in their expressions when they saw my eyes and saw their mouths move in murmur. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I hope it was something good.

_Blue eyes were rare among Japanese people. Some found them beautiful and attractive while some found them to be un-Japanese like. So it was either an advantage or a disadvantage in a Pageant. It wouldn't be until I was in my teens that they became an advantage for me._

"This is also little Kagome's first Pageant and I think she's doing well for her first time, don't you think?" I could feel the audience's eyes on me as I did my last pose on the floor. I was in position with one foot in front of the other, one hand on my hip while the other was by my side freely, my head titled slightly to the side cutely and the finishing was my smile.

I did everything just like Midoriko had taught me the weeks before and combined with my black and red cupcake dress I should win a few awards and trophies, particularly Most Beautiful and Most Photogenic and maybe even be crowned Queen.

I nervously waved goodbye to the judges and walked off stage towards Midoriko, but as I was walking back the next contestant was coming on. She looked similar to me but instead of blue eyes she had mahogany brown with neatly cut bangs unlike my choppy bangs. She eyed me and I felt a shiver run through my body as I passed by her, but as I did I was tripped. I collided to the hard wood floor and heard a roar of laughter all around me for my misfortune. I felt my face heat up in mortification and tears well up in my eyes.

I looked back to the girl and saw a malicious smirk on her face.

I instantly felt anger bubbling up in my chest and I furrowed my brows deeply at her. "You tripped me!" I accused rightly. Mock surprise appeared on her beautifully painted face. "No, you tripped over your own feet clumsy." I gritted my teeth and tightened my hands into fists. I was not clumsy, well not all the time and especially not on stage in front of a crow.

"You did so!" I picked myself up and was about to approach her when I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back stage. "Kagome, let's go." I glared hard at that girl as she gave me one last smug smirk and continued on stage with a dazzling smile towards the audience and judges. "Everyone welcome our next contestant and pass Queen, Takada Kikyo!"

_I had caught word of her name and it would be a name that will always follow me in my Pageant Career. Kikyo was her name and I knew from that moment on that she and I will not be the best of friends. _

The swim wear and talent sections were next and I was nervous, especially with what they wanted me to wear for the swim suit section. I looked at myself in the mirror and shivered from the cool air blowing from the AC that brushed against my exposed flesh. The bathing suit was a blue two piece and was adorned with glitter and beautiful designs of purple and black koi fish on the top piece and one on the bottom piece on my right cheek.

"Mamma do I have to wear this, I'm cold and feel naked." I complained with reason while Midoriko fixed my hair, making my wavy locks of hair into neat curls and piling them onto the top of my head in a bun. From the mirror I saw Midoriko give my mom a look and nodded curtly. My mother nodded as well and smiled once she looked at me. "Kagome, it's only for a little while and once you do your dance and smile to the judges then you can come back and put on your last dress for the talent section." I frowned slightly and nodded my head.

I glanced over to my left and saw the girl who tripped me on stage, Kikyo. I glared at her as her mother and mentor did her hair and makeup. I looked over her bathing suit and my eyes widened at how pretty it was. She was wearing a red tube top with short bottoms and it was much shinier than my own and the designs were of black dragons. The man who was doing her hair was tall and had dark wavy hair that went down to his thighs.

He must have felt me staring at him because soon after he glanced over to me and smirked. I blushed and quickly averted my gaze from him back to the mirror. My cheeks were stained red and so was the bridged of my nose. "Kagome, dear you're red, do you have a fever?" I shook my head rapidly and pushed my mother's hand from feeling my forehead. "No, mamma I'm fine, just nervous is all." I quickly told her. She had a worried look on her expression, but then Midoriko assured her that everything was fine and it was just nerves. "She'll be fine, right Kagome?" She asked me and I nodded with a small smile on.

With reluctance my mother left back to her seat with my father and little brother to watch my performance that was in the next few minutes. I sighed in relief and looked up to Midoriko. She was glaring at someone and I turned my head to the direction she was looking at and saw the man who did Kikyo's hair. He was smirking at her and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

Why was she glaring at him?

Did she know him?

"Midoriko, who is he?" It seemed the sound of my voice brought her out her trance and she snapped out of her glare and turned to look at me. "What?" She asked slightly confused. "I said who is that man you were glaring at was." My question made her eyes narrow slightly and she glanced over to him once again. "You don't need to worry about knowing his name Kagome. All you need to know is that you must stay away from him at all times." I glanced over to the man once again and noticed how dark his brown eyes were, they almost look red to me if I stared long enough.

His gaze switched over from Midoriko to my own and I felt my heart race once more and the blush heating up on my cheeks when he smirked at me again. I felt Midoriko watching me and quickly pulled me away from his sight. "You must stay away from him little one, understood?" She barked out to me and I nodded in confusion and slight fear.

_I didn't understand back then why she wanted me to stay away from him, but I did understand later on when I was older. I knew exactly why she wanted me to stay away from him in the first place._

After the swim suit section and the talent section we were all lined up for judging and the results of how we competed. I was unfortunately next to Kikyo and I couldn't wait till this was all over and I could go home. The dress I was wearing was beautiful. It was a white gown that had emerald green lining in the front of the dress as well as the bow that tied around my waist. The heels I could do without, but Midoriko insisted they must be worn with the dress. The clothing I wore for that Pageant was over a thousand dollars and all had been a courtesy of my mentor.

_My mother met Midoriko in the same Pageant she had gone to learn more information about it. They had struck a deal and from that day on she's been my mentor and provided me with dresses for Pageants I competed in. _

My dress was more beautiful than the other girls on stage with me, except for Kikyo's. Her dress was gorgeous and I knew it. She wore a red dress with black lining crisscrossing in the front of her dress and ended in the back of her dress in a large neatly tied bow. Her heels were black and cute and her hair was straightened out beautifully.

She stood upright with the upmost confidence and had a certain gleam in her eyes as she watched the judges. To me it seemed that she was waiting for her name to be called and for her crown to be placed upon her head once again as the Queen of the Miss Beautiful Pageant. I felt a determination inside me to out beat her. I didn't really like this whole Pageant thing that my parents forced me into to achieve a side income, but I would compete if only to best Kikyo.

The announcer received the envelope and I could feel all the other girls stiffening in nervousness and anxiousness. I felt the nervousness the other girls were experiencing, but when I glanced over to Kikyo I saw no trace of that nervousness in her anywhere. I immediately ceased the nervousness in me with great effort, but didn't succeed as well as she did.

"Now for Most Photogenic the award goes to…" I felt my breath hold itself suddenly, my ears open wide to hear the name he will call out, more specifically my name. "…Takada Kikyo!" Loud clapping was heard from the audience and I tightened my hands into small fists as the helpers placed her trophy before her. Kikyo only smiled cockily and waited for her next trophy. She won Most Photogenic, Most Beautiful, and I was sure she was going to win the next trophy which was Most Personality, but instead of her name being called my name was called and I was completely shock.

"The winner of Miss Personality is Higurashi Kagome!" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at what I had won and from the sound of choking that came from Kikyo told me that she was just as shock as I was. I smiled as they placed my trophy in front of me and as they did I could hear my family and mentor clapping for me loudly. I was happy I won and it stirred something within me. I wanted to win more and to compete more.

I wanted to win the crown and become Queen.

I knew it was foolish to hope to win the crown and become Queen of the Miss Beautiful Pageant when it was my first time competing, but I couldn't help it. The announcer had called my name along with Kikyo and another girl's name up as semi finalist for the crown. My hopes were really high up and I actually thought I had a chance at the crown when the third girl's name was called and left only Kikyo and me for the crown.

As the announcer opened the envelope I wished hard and long for him to call out Kikyo's name and for the helpers to place the crown on my head and give me flowers, but like all wishes my wish was just that it was only a wish.

"Second runner up is…" I squeezed my eyes shut and focused my ears to hear Kikyo's name, I prayed for him to call out Kikyo's name, but instead I heard my own. "Higurashi Kagome!" My chest deflated and I could feel my eyes stinging from the oncoming tears that welled up in my eyes. I glanced over to Kikyo and what I saw made me glared at her.

Kikyo had feigned surprise as the helpers placed the crown on her head and her ribbon across her chest. She even managed to make her eyes glisten to make it seem that she was in tears, but wouldn't allow them to fall.

_Kikyo has always been dramatic even when she was at the tender age of eight and there was a moment back then when Kikyo and I locked gazes and it was as if two opposing forces were going against one another and from that moment on we became rivals. _

_Eternal rivals,_

_Everything we did was to best the other._

_Every Pageant we competed in was to get to the crown first._

_Every year the rivalry between us grew and grew._

_Everything we did was to show who the best was between us._

**XoXo Present XoXo **

"I could see that the judges and audience had bought it and I couldn't help, but feel angry and hurt because I didn't win and especially because _she_ had won. Maybe if someone else had won I wouldn't have been so angry." I was so lost in my memory that I barely caught the Detective's question.

"So you two were rivals since childhood." I was brought out of my memory at the sound of the Detective's smooth and uncaring voice. I could feel my eyes stinging and promptly avoided looking into his eyes. I sniffled lightly and blinked repeatedly to push the involuntary action of my developing tears away. "Yes." I replied softly. My voice without a doubt sounded tired and strained. I felt drained and exhausted and it was only, I glanced over to the clock and read 10:52.

Time really flew while I was talking.

I heard the sound of writing and I glanced over to the gorgeous man in front of me and noticed that he had a note pad and pen and was currently writing something down. I narrowed my eyes and saw that he had a full page already and was finishing up the last line before turning to the next page and continuing on. I felt my heart accelerate within my chest and the panic I felt earlier returned in full blast.

My breathing was getting heavy and my eyes widened and before I could stop myself and think about what I was going to say I just blurted out my words out of anger and fear. "What the hell are you doing," His pen never ceased to move even after his gaze connected to mine own. They narrowed at me and I felt my head jerk back at the glare.

"Ms. Higurashi I am merely taking down notes from what you just told me." He started off coolly. "It is part of the interview, do not worry." He told me and I felt my anger returning again. "What do you mean don't worry? You're telling me I could possibly go to death roll for a murder I didn't even commit! How can I NOT worry?" I practically shouted and as I did I could feel the tears I tried to erase from my eyes earlier, fluttering down my cheeks. I could feel the warm droplets fall against my chest and some onto the table.

I abruptly stand up from my chair and in the process had pushed it back a few feet. I slammed my hands on top of the desk and angrily glared at the golden eyes Detective. I could feel my face heating up in my angered state.

"You could have taken what I just told you and build a case against me!" Oh my god, I was so stupid to open my mouth! I should have just stood shut and waited from my father and lawyer. I could have incriminated myself and if I ended up in jail it would be my own fault.

My breathing suddenly changed, I was breathing too quickly to properly send oxygen to my lungs. It felt like I was suffocating. I brought my eyes back to the Detective and I could tell he saw something was wrong as well for his eyes widen a fraction of a meter and he called out my name, "Ms. Higurashi are you alright?" I could barely hear his voice.

Then the room started to spin and it was making me lose my balance as I swayed from side to side. My right hand slipped off the desk and I felt myself falling over to the side. I tried to grab the desk but my arm had gone limp. Soon after I heard the loud clatter sound of a chair falling and then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So you guys like the story which I'm glad for and I have updated as promised. I don't know when the next update will be it all depends on you guys to tell me if you want more. ;) **

**Also Happy Holidays to all of you and also I will be updating my other stories as well so keep an eye out for them as well. ;) **

**Read & Review **

**Lady Manami **


End file.
